The Dying of the Light
by Elvensong
Summary: The power of the elves is forseen by the seeing stone to be the undoing of evil, this puts Legolas in danger when his magic is sensed. Please R/R, I live for them!
1. Beginnings

Chapter One: The Beginnings

Scenario: I wrote fanfic long ago, and now this kick ass world had me back into it.  Talk about inspiration and enough possible stories to keep one occupied! Anyway, in my story (which is very much in the formation stage) Sauroman sees in the seeing stone that an elf will destroy him, and when he senses an elf with the fellowship he feels he must protect himself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own this, if you sue me you'll get maybe 10 bucks, so let's save our precious lawyers from any boring suits. 

Dawn illuminated Rivendell with its slowly advancing warmth.  As the mist crept back, the Fellowship began to form.  Preparing to leave on a great quest was a dwarf, a wizard, two men, four hobbits and one elf.  A most unlikely group of travelers indeed especially with an elf along.  Most of the others had never seen an elf before, to say nothing about having close contact with one over a long journey.  Only Aragorn had known of elfish ways because of his love for Arwen.  When Arwen appeared out of the woods to save Frodo, she had appeared like a vision.  The hobbits had thought they were in a dream.  Now here was an elf prince walking with them on the same mission, to see the ring of power destroyed.  

            As they journeyed, the group wearied because of the terrain.  The hobbits were not used to such conditions and they complained frequently.  Gimli also wore out easily because of his short stance.  Of course Gandalf came and went as he pleased.  Being a wizard, when the terrain got rocky or difficult he would reappear beyond the hardships.  The elf almost seemed to float over the obstacles, no matter how treacherous.  The grace of the elf could not be overlooked by the mortals whom had never seen anything move like he did.  When he walked, to just waiting for the others to catch up to him, he always carried this grace and a magical glow.  The magic in him was especially apparent at night when he would shimmer, sparkle and glow under the starlight and moonlight.  

            As the evening was quiet in the wood, Gimli began to polish his ax.  The splendor of it was unlike anything the others had even seen. The dwarves were well known for their ability with metals, however the sheer beauty of such a brutal weapon struck all who gazed upon it.  Gimli was quite proud of his weapon.

            "It is a very ancient ax. It was recovered from Smoug's cavern in the Lonely Mountain."

            Aragorn stood, commanding everyone's attention. 

"We should take shifts to watch over the group tonight. Who will take the first one?" 

            "I will." Legolas turned to face the fields, the strong night wind playing with his hair of gold.

            "Fine, Legolas.  Wake me in a couple hours." Aragorn rolled under his blanket. The night passed quietly, every now and then members of the group swore they heard soft singing, but nothing else occurred.  The light of the new day began to rise over the hillside and the group stirred.

            "Legolas!"

            "Yes, Aragorn?" The elf was perched in a nearby tree.

            "Why did you not wake anyone to take a shift?" Aragorn was upset, but also slightly glad for the full night of rest his teammate had bestowed upon him.

            "I do not need as much rest as any of you. It only made sense for me to stay awake and keep watch all night. It allowed me to have some time to talk to the trees and the stars."

            "Elves!" Gimli laughed "Your heads are always in the clouds. You needn't worry about communicating to things like trees and the like." He rose up and began to head toward the fire where Merry was already cooking some sausages for breakfast. 

            The hobbits ate peacefully.  It always seemed that they were happiest when eating something.  Peppin and Merry especially enjoyed the fine art of eating.  Frodo had too much on his mind to enjoy the simple things in life like his counterparts.  The ring he carried always seemed to be calling out to him.  His thoughts kept wondering to the idea that something else may be hearing it's call as well. 

            Frodo sighed and Gandalf came and sat beside him.

            "What are you thinking about, dear hobbit?"

            Frodo looked up and smiled "I was just thinking about how strange a group we are.  I don't think history has ever recorded this collection of peoples working together."

            "Ah, it is through our diversity that we gain our strength. Only our different abilities together can overcome this evil."

            The beauty of the forest shone brightly during breakfast. The light sparkled around the trees and plants.  Everything seemed brighter and none in the group could overlook the atmosphere around them. 

            Gimli nodded, if he ever thought about living above ground, this forest might prove tempting.

            "The forest seems to shine with something extraordinary this morning."

            Aragorn smiled, "That's because there's a wood-elf nearby." He looked up into the trees. Legolas had gone to the river to freshen up, but Aragorn knew the appearance the forest was giving well.  Elves always illuminate not only themselves, but also the vicinity around them.

            As the group was finishing up, they heard a haunting melody. Something unlike any song any of them had heard before. Pippen was the first to speak up.

            "What is that song on the air?"

            Gandalf answered, "It is an elfish melody speaking of heart and home. Elves sing a great deal, they are a very musical race. It is said that nothing sang before the elves, not even the birds."

            As the morning grew later, the group decided they had better continue with their journey.  

            "Legolas!" Boromir cried, "Come, we are leaving!"

            Silently, Legolas appeared behind him and said with his quiet voice, "You needn't yell so loudly to get the attention of an elf, my friend."

            The elf nearly scared the human out of his wits.  Bodomir game Legolas a harsh look and went to finish packing up his things.  The company then headed out on the trail taking them towards Mordor and Mount Doom.  

            The lands they passed through were gorgeous, but as their target neared, the lands began to feel less welcoming.  The group became uneasy and sleep came less and less to them at night.  Legolas would often stand straight up and be perfectly still, as if listening for something on the air.  When asked, he would dismiss it as nothing and slowly sit back down.  

            Gandalf knew that the intuition of an elf could not be ignored and something much be brewing in order for an elf to get as upset as he appeared, for he did not eat or sleep and seemed on constant alert.  The wizard listened himself and as the breeze died down for one second a quiet evil on the wind made itself apparent.  It was in this moment, recognition of the voice became clear and Gandalf shuddered.  The seeing stone's eye was open and a nightmare was all the wizard could see. 


	2. Stalking the Starlight

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, they inspired me to write this second chapter more quickly!

Chapter 2: Encased Starlight

"By my power and the will of Sauron, reveal to me all possibilities.  Reveal all ends, all changes, and all threats to our dominance and the power of the one.  The ring, which ensnares all and demands obedience from any on Middle Earth, is calling out.  My gaze is wide and sees all so none shall escape me, none shall hide from me, and none shall bow before any other than the one.  Show me now!  What shall my next move be?" Saruman closed his eyes and viewed all the realm of Middle Earth.  His booming voice seemed to echo out over all the lands any all beings with magic contained within them could feel and faintly hear it.  Middle Earth stretched out before the powerful wizard encased in a ring of fire, a fire which he helped light, a fire which would consume all. The seeing stone's gazed faced suddenly, revealing a land of trees.  Rivers flowed, having been mountain snows only hours ago.  

The gaze came down from above on the fellowship.  There were the hobbits, sleeping peacefully under the full moon light.  The men stood watch, not knowing that one other was already watching them.  The dwarf grumbled in his sleep about the stupid trees all around him. Gandalf smoked some weed and stared into the flames of their campfire, ah Gandalf, his naïve friend.  If only he would join them, on the side of the powerful.  Then their little resistance would be met with a swift end, instead of the long suffering Saruman had in store for them. After observing everything about there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then the dark wizard saw it.  A creature he did not notice at first, perched in a tree, quietly sleeping with his eyes open as ever on the lookout.  An elf, but something was amiss.  As the seeing stone focused on this creature a small point of light began to form.  This was not unusual, all elves have points of light within them when looked at through the realm of magic.  As the range shortened, the light became brighter and brighter, a light of the purest white.  Until in the end the elf's entire body was enveloped by this bright point from within his chest, right where his heart sat.  It seemed to almost be starlight.  Yes, as though a random star had placed itself inside this unusual elf.  Saruman had seen the light from elves before, but never before anything like this.  His eyes widened and a grave prophecy began to form in his mind.  This light was a threat and must be extinguished.

            He lowered his hand and the view faded.  The seeing stone returned to its dormant stage and Saruman placed the sheet on top of it once more, hiding it from view.  

            "I understand.  Elves needed to be taken care of eventually, we made have to move our schedule up a little bit, and start with this elf of unusual power.  Their kind cannot be allowed to endure, their power is too pure.  Their immortality is also a problem, for they will not submit like the mortals."  

            Saruman knew what to do next.  He walked from the sacred room of the seeing stone to find something long forgotten in the lore of the world.  The wizard climbed down a winding staircase to the lower halls of his dark tower.  In the depths lay a dark and dungy room.  The smell of mold and mildew from ancient papers chocked off the air and even this powerful being couldn't help but cough from it.  These were the spells of old, the ones only legend knew of.

            "Down in these rooms lay the power.  That light within that elf, it haunts me.  It is as though it has burned holes in my eyes.  I cannot be rid if it!  It will use this light to try and destroy me!"

            He then found what he was looking for.  An old spell which has not been uttered in a millennia.  Something long forgotten by all but with oldest of souls.  Saruman smiled.


	3. A Nova

Author's Note: Again, thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is longer than the previous one. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Nova

The sun stood proudly in the sky.  It shone down on the fields and rolling hills of Middle Earth.  The Fellowship traveled swiftly under this loving daylight.  The previous night had passed without any significant events.  This is if you forget Sam's fear that a squirrel, which was jumping from tree to tree was a evil demon sent to destroy him. 

            Being out in the open was disturbing to many members of the Fellowship.  Gimli didn't like it at all.  Being a dwarf, he was happiest in enclosed places where beings could not so easily sneak up behind one.  Gandalf didn't like it either mainly because of the warning in his mind.  He has sensed the seeing stone's gaze last night, remaining as a shadow in his thoughts.  It was a menace, which was threatening their journey.  He couldn't quite make out the words that hung thickly in the wind last night, but he knew his old friend's voice well enough to hear that the evil wizard was plotting something.  To what end, he couldn't quite see yet.  Fear struck him that he wouldn't be sure of the evil brewing until it was too late.  

Gandalf felt no reason to alarm the group until he had something definite to tell them.  They had enough to worry about, even though he knew Legolas could sense the danger as well.  The elf walked as though he was walking on glass, ever watchful and listening.  

Aragorn decided that this persistent sun was starting to take its toll on the company.  Some woods nearby had shade which looked very inviting. 

"Let us seek shelter within those trees."

Boromir looked up to the sky, beads of sweat had formed on his brow and he could already feel the pain of a sunburn forming on his nose and forehead.  "Agreed, Aragorn. The trail is long and this heat is draining the energy from us."

Even Gimli gave no protest to taking shelter within more "stupid trees".  The hobbits decided that getting out of the open fields warranted some lunch and they quickly broke out the rations.  They all sat like bumps on a log with an assortment of bread, meats and cheeses.

Gandolf sat his staff down and found this place to be quite peaceful.  These woods seemed to be more welcoming than the woods they remained in last night.

Legolas also found them to be very nice and tranquil, perching himself in a low, sturdy branch.  He leaned back with a long sigh, feeling the constant stress start to catch up with him a little.  He closed his green eyes in order to absorb the feel of the tree which held him.  His sharp elven ears picked up with conversation on the other side of the clearing.

"One must select a cheese with great care, master dwarf." Merry decided this calm moment perfect to lecture the others of the fine art of cheese.  After a very involved speech, the group packed up their belongs and continued on their way. Legolas was feeling so happy to be around the nature he was one with and began to sing.  He sang to the trees, the streams and anything else which struck him as beautiful and worthy of a melody.

"Perhaps the elf would serve us better as the group's minstrel." Gimli joked.

"Do not overlook beauty, Gimli. One speak of beauty may save one when all else seems lost." Legolas gave a small smile and continued ahead, leaping with the beauty, grace and absolute silence of a cat.  

Aragorn laughed. 'Tracking that elf would prove almost impossible.' He thought to himself.  

            The white sunlight filtered through the trees, illuminating and warming the flowering bushes which were all over the forest floor.  This forest's beauty was exceptional and nothing interrupted their journey except for the occasional small fresh stream.  

            Night crept down upon the company.  When the beautiful light of day retreated this forest which had proved so lovely took on a different mood.  A menacing tone overwhelmed them and if they had not journeyed so far into this wood, they would have retreated back onto the plains.  Creatures of the night began to stir and the trees warned of an evil rising from the south.

            "The trees speak of something ill. I can feel it through me to my soul." Legolas tried to hear exactly what the trees were trying to tell him, but every wood speaks a slightly different language.  Had this been his home, his beloved Mirkwood, he would have known what the danger was right away.  

            The trees sensed Saruman as he climbed up his great tower. They sensed the danger in the ancient parchment he carried.

            Saruman stood atop his dark fortress of power.  The words on the parchment he carried were faded, but he knew they had lost none of their potency.

            Long ago, when wizards were first acquiring a sense of what their power was capable of, they devised spells of terrible power.  Spells which were to be used against all the different creatures of Middle Earth individually.  There were spells against dragon, dwarf, half-ling, man and elf.  It took quite a bit of time to develop something to be used against elven folk.  Their inherit magic defended them from being completely conquered.  They always proved a resistant race.  They resisted disease, the ages and power which would seek to capture them.  It was always written that nothing could capture and hold a healthy adult elf.  

After many attempts one wizard finally devised a spell.  A spell which had to be so dark that the light of the firstborn would not be able to shine through it.  Its words had not been uttered in recent memory because even the wizards grew afraid of the evil of this ancient script.  Now, here Saruman stood about to unleash this ultimate evil against this fair child of Mirkwood.  

The words of power flowed from his twisted mouth.  The wizard held up his free hand to better focus his energy in order to send it out.  It sped towards the elf with unnatural speed.  

Something occurred within the Fellowship that they never thought they would ever see except in some vivid imagination.  An elf fell out of a tree.  Legolas had been sitting on a branch taking in the sounds and smells of the night when he cured up and fell right out onto the forest floor.

"A clumsy elf?" Sam questioned. He had never seen an elf do anything ungraceful, and this was unheard of. Sam worshipped elves for all their power and his fascination with them grew as he learned more from Legolas, asking him questions about elves every other mile along their trek. 

The wind grew and Gandalf rose quickly for there was that voice again except this time the words were much more clear.  Had he not knew of Saruman's madness from his earlier encounter he would have thought himself mad for even thinking that wizard would do anything like this.

"It can't be." Gandalf stood in shock, something he had not done in over a hundred years.  

"What is wrong?" Aragorn screamed to Gandalf as he ran to help Legolas.  The elf felt very cold to the man's tough. Altogether this was not uncommon since the skin of elves now and then can feel cold to a mortal, but this was a chill that went deeper into his companion.  The elf's breathing came in short gasps and he was awakening from his fall from the tree above. 

"What is it, Legolas?" Legolas was relived to see the face of Aragorn looking at him with great concern.

"I'm not sure, Aragorn. Something is very wrong with me." He shook and felt weak.

Then Gandolf knew exactly what was going on.  The evil of old was being released to ensnare this gentle being's light.  When realization of the power being used hit the wizard, his eyes went wide and everything seemed to stop to him, the concerns of his companions going unheard.  

Then the full might of the spell descended upon Legolas.  The group stared upwards at clouds of smoke and fire forming above their heads, however only Gandalf saw the dark hand came down from the fiery clouds and reach into the elf's chest, grabbing the point of great light contained within.  This cold hand of pure evil ripped this light from the elf causing him to contract into a ball, screaming in agony as it pulled it out of his being and up into the menacing clouds of flame above them. Only when the spell was completed and the clouds dissipated did Aragorn notice that Legolas had passed out.  


	4. Searching in the Dark

Author's Note: I know I've said this every time I post a new chapter, but honestly, every review makes me smile. I can't thank you all enough for each one, please keep them coming.     

Chapter 4: Searching in the Dark 

The hand rose high into the atmosphere of the cold night.  There was no moon to uplift the spirits of any night-lover.  The elf's power was the only radiance illuminating the heavens.  The hand tried to hold this power, but then something happened the spell did not foresee.  Strength of an unusual nature was within this hand's grasp. A light shone through its thick, cold fingers.  From the earth below it seemed a star had ventured a little closer, giving a ray of hope.

            "Legolas?" Aragorn shook his friend, but there was no response from the fair being.  However, his lack of response was not the thing most concerning the outcast king. 

            The elf was as dark this night as any mortal.  The usual glow accompanying him was gone, replaced by a shadow over his form. If all those who stood there didn't know any better, they would have thought him a man at first glimpse.

            "What dark power had done this, Gandalf?" Boromir stood in fear. What could they possibly be facing to have this kind of power? 

            "An ancient spell. Something that should have been destroyed and instead was long forgotten, even by myth and lore." The wizard knelt down to touch Legolas.  He felt his pulse in his neck, weak, but there.

            "The Kasssno. The force of power created against the elves. However, I've never heard of an elf even surviving its onslaught. I don't know why he would use it now." There must be something unusual happening here, something concerning this prince.

            "What can we do?" Gimli was very concerned for this elf. He may have been quite trying at times, but the more he traveled with him the more he became fond of him. 

            Gandalf signed and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure."

            "What?" Pippin strode up to him. "There's got to be something we can do, Gandalf."

            "There might be, but I would have to go to ancient room of spells to find out, but Saruman would not welcome us as guests."

            Just then Legolas began to stir, his eyes slowly opening.  Aragorn looked down at him and couldn't help but notice even after all the elf went through, his eyes still held the beautiful emerald color which no one could overlook.

            "Legolas, speak to me."

            "Aragorn. What has happened to me?" He felt groggy, weak and cold. Three things he had never felt before to this degree. 

            "Saruman attacked you from afar. Are you alright?" 

            "I feel very odd." Legolas began to stand up, uneasy on his feat. He stumbled to the river they were camping near to get some water.  When he leaned down to take some he recoiled in fear.

            Frodo rushed to his side "What is it, Legolas?"

            A whisper was all he could hear and he had to lean down to fully make out what the prince of Mirkwood was saying. "What had he done to me?" He shielded his eyes from his reflection in the cool stream.

            Gandalf strode forward. "It's going to be fine, Legolas."

            The voice was more pressed this time, "What has he done to me? I'm an elf, but what I saw in the water was nothing but an empty shell. No magic, no light, nothing. I'm an elf! I should not look like that!"

            Gandalf knelt down and placed his hand on Legolas' back. "But you are! You survived the attack of Kassno. You are an elf, and a very powerful one at that.  I swear by all my might that I will try to bring back what has been taken from you."

            Legolas looked up, tears flowing from his eyes. "I trust you, my old friend."

            "After knowing each other for over two thousands years, I should hope so, young prince."

            The rest of the night passed quietly.  Legolas was able to catch some sleep, still sleeping with his eyes open.  A fact which comforted the ensemble.  Gimli never quite got used to that, always thinking the elf wasn't really sleeping, but spying on him.

            The next morning didn't come fast enough for most of the being's taste.  When it did it snuck from behind the trees, chasing back all the mysterious noisemakers of the night.  

            Everyone gathered together all their belongings preparing for another day of long traveling, this time towards Saruman and the force that had ripped Legolas into his two identities: physical and magical.  They may have taken the magical, but they didn't stop the physical and that held some comfort. 

            The hobbits were still able to keep their light spirits about them. Frodo investigated all the mysteries this wood had to offer.  Merry had found some new kind of mushrooms yet to be sampled by his wide pallet.  

            "These look like interesting specimens, Pippin."

            "Merry, didn't your mother ever tell you not to eat strange mushrooms?"

            "Aye, she did, but if none ever ate strange mushrooms, we were never even know about the ones which are edible now." Unfortunately for everyone, his logic made sense.  The only revenge that would be found now is if he came down with some very unpleasant stomach condition. Until then, they would all shut up and let him try every fungus between here and their destinations. Gandalf busied his mind with spells of remedy for poison foods.

            Legolas kept pace with the group, staying quiet most of the day.  Others tried to get him to talk more. Gimli's suggestions took more the form of  "You know you're with a dumb elf when…" Legolas appreciated what his comrades were trying to do, but nothing, not even the beautiful woods of his home, could cheer him up.  He felt empty, incomplete and he didn't know what to do.  Aragorn walked beside the elf most of the day, noting how even without his power, he still moved with his grace and silence, though it wasn't quite what it was before. 

            They traveled all day, emerging from the woods and back out onto outstretched plains that seemed to reach out over the horizon.  Grey clouds made the fields seem lifeless and foreboding.  Not even the hobbits could keep their cheery faced throughout this land.  The only thing which seemed to benefit them was the fact that there was little to slow them down.  The clear terrain made their travels quite easy and before they knew it they had traveled a great deal without too much toil. 

            "We should arrive shortly, the tower a just over the horizon there.  Then we shall have the answers we are looking for." Gandalf summoned a fire to emerge from the pile of dead brush they had collected.  It burned fast and hot and took much effort of keep it lit. 

            As the night wore on the clouds departed and for the first time in a great while they were able to see the stars shine down upon them.  Legolas gazed upon them and felt secure.  He knew as long as they shone upon him there was hope for him and his people.  A fear began to creek up upon him, dark thoughts which plagued his mind.  What if Saruman used this spell against all of his kind? What if when the spell was cast last night every elf succumbed to its power?  They had not seen another elf since this evil was cast out and there was no way to be sure that every elf was stripped in the same fashion as he.  Gandalf didn't give any sign that this might be the case, so the only hope he had was that the Elves of Mirkwood were unchanged and would be there to comfort him when all this had passed.  

            Gandalf stared into the fire.  The wizard knew he had to find a way to reunite the light with the elf.  Elves were quickly becoming an endangered species during this rough age, and he would not allow even one of the precious beings to be destroyed.  Their time may be coming to an end as more and more go over the sea, but as long as even one walked middle earth he would protect it.  They were the last of the immortals and once they were gone there would never be anything to compare with them for all eternity.

            Just then a foul, black bird passed over the Fellowship.  Disguised by the night, it peered on the group and spied the elf stargazing in the fields nearby.  The evil winged sky returned to its master on the strong winds that blew through the fields. 

            "How can this be? How could the elf survive my power? Maybe there's more going on here than meets the eye." Saruman walks down his halls, down to the depths of his fortress, to the lower halls where the dark things lie. 

            "Hello my beautiful army." A collection of disgusting evils sprang up, awaiting orders from their master and creator.

            "Tonight you shall have a great night. I send you out against one of the most hated in your dark eyes."

            In one sour and raspy voice they replied, "An elf! An elf!"

            "Yes, my minions, a beautiful" they howled "immortal" screams joined in "magical" they shook their crude weapons "elf! Now go, and destroy the elf in the fields just over the hills, swiftly now. Let him never see another sunrise! After the elf is no more, kill the rest of the them and bring the one ring to me!" He couldn't believe he ordered death to the elf before capture of the one ring, but Sauron had made plans to get the ring by other means.

            They departed in a loud roar, blindly running, paying no mind to whatever might be in their way they forged to wide path of destruction towards the company of nine.

            Gandalf snapped out of his thoughts, "Something's coming." Before they could take in the full ramifications of Gandalf's words, they heard the faint beating of drums getting ever closer. 


	5. Fear and Sacrifices

Author's Note: You know what's coming, please review! I appreciate every single one.  

Chapter 5: Fear and Sacrifices

The noise from the drums carried on the night wind.  Their ominous tone drew fear from whoever heard it as it came closer, but the enemy lay yet unseen through the tall grass. 

            "Orks!" Aragorn cried as he drew his sword quickly moving towards Legolas who was getting an arrow at the ready.

            "Legolas, are you sure you're in shape to fight? You cannot be sure that the spell had not had any affect on your skill."

            "Aragorn, my friend, I may have lost my magic, but my physicality is perfectly intact.  Besides, I have been an archer for much longer than you can fathom. I will not sit idly by while my companions face the enemy. I can handle myself." The Elf turned to the man, "Thank you for you compassion, Aragorn."

            However, Legolas' assurance was not enough for Aragorn.  Another danger was bothering him, a horrid fact very well known throughout all of Middle Earth. Orks hate Elves with an undying passion.  For as beautiful as Elves are, Orks are hideous.  The instant an Ork gazes upon an Elf, it is reminded of what it had become when it was cast down into the dark pit in which they dwelt to this day.  For they were once Elves themselves, twisted and tortured until all that was left was an ugly shell and a hate which consumed them.  

            He knew the moment they laid eyes upon Legolas, they would focus all their attack upon him, and in his condition he still wasn't sure if he could properly defend himself. 

            "Throw this cloak over you, Legolas. When they catch wind of what you are you will have much more dire of a fight than any of us."

            Normally Legolas would have found the suggestion insulting, but things were not normal.  Legolas calmly obliged the ranger and hid his long flowing hair and his pointed ears.  

            The drums were now honing in on the company and Frodo's sword, Sting, shone a bright blue.  Then the screams of their enemy shattered the night air.  The first Ork leapt out of the tall grass and attacked Gimli, who made short work of the creature with his heavy ax.  The hobbits were pushed behind the other because they had not been trained in the arts of war as the others had.  

            The orks came at the Fellowship in waves.  Boromir charged in as ever the aggressor in a fight.  He screamed a primal scream as he pounded through Ork beings, one after another, not relenting for even one second.  He fought with such blinding passion he actually entered the grass upstaging the beasts attack position. 

            Aragorn stayed back by the hobbits in order to better protect them from an attack from another angle.  He kept an eye on the other members, making sure no one was getting in over their heads.  The King thought for a minute he would have to go into the grass after Boromir if the man did collect himself and made his way back towards the others. Fortunately, Boromir reappeared unhurt and still fighting with an undying energy.

            Legolas shot Ork after Ork right between the eyes.  Any doubts Aragorn had imagined about his ability were quickly extinguished.  

            The waves of Orks seemed endless, and after a short while of fighting the group began to tire.  Even Gandalf felt drained from his onslaught sent upon them, instead of using his sword he began casting magical balls of flame against groups of Orks.  The Wizard thought the show of power and light would deter the rest of them, but it just made them come with more speed and greater numbers.

            "Aragorn!" Gimli cried "We can not hold out much longer under this attack!"

            Suddenly, Gimli's ax was torn from his hand and the Orks began to descend upon him. Boromir tried to get them off of the Dwarf, but when he turned they began attacking the man from behind.  The Fellowship was being overwhelmed and it seemed the battle lost as even Galdalf was close to admitting defeat. Aragorn felt a lone tear begin down his face, they had failed, he was as weak as his ancestors.  

            Then it happened. A figure broke apart from the group and climbed atop one of the small hills. The lone being screamed out to the attacking Orks piled below, "Beings of darkness, do not bother yourselves with those mortals!" Then he revealed himself by lowering his hood. "There's much better prey in these fields tonight!" Legolas' hair caught swiftly in the wind and blew around his face, the points of his ears slightly visable.

            The orks screamed out in unison, "An Elf!"

            They abandoned the rest of the company en mass, pure rage fueling their fire. Nothing would prevent them from having this creature as their own.  

            Legolas turned and run as if his life depended on it, and it did. All thought that was in his mind was, run, run, run! He ran through the fields as swiftly as he ever had in his life. He tried not to disturb the tall grass, which on this side of the small hills was taller than he was.  He couldn't see his enemies, but he could hear them as the tore their way through the grasses behind him. He could almost fell their hot stinking breath on the back of his neck.  

            "Legolas!" It took Aragorn a moment to realize what the Elf had done.

            "That's it!" Gimli shouted, mush emotion in his voice, "I don't care what any myth, legend or story tells of them. They are all stupid Elves!"

            "We must go after him. Lord only knows what accursed things they will do to him if they should catch them." Gandalf recovered himself quickly and followed the path of broken grass. 

            He couldn't run forever.  He would have to stop sometime, and Legolas saw no place to hide out here in the plains.  As an Elf, he could run for long periods, but his terrible ordeal still left him weakened.  He would need to find someplace to hide, soon. 

            Luckily for him, his stealth was still with him and the sound of the Orks still pursuing him slowly faded. His cover of grasses was beginning to shorten and thin, revealing more of the scenery around him.  His keen eyes made out a rock formation in the distance and he ran towards that, hoping for some cover since he was quickly loosing the one the Elf had in the grass.  

            It took the rest of his strength to reach the rocks, and he quickly found a small pocket in the side of the rocks in which to hide himself.  At first, all he could hear was his heart beating loudly in his chest and his breath coming in quick gasps.  Then the sound of the Orks grew louder as they began a search, the rocks also catching their attention.

            "Hurry!" Aragorn led the ensemble, urging them ever faster on the trail of the Elf and the orks.  Legolas had put himself in the worst danger imaginable to save them.  If the Orks caught him, no, he didn't want to think about it.  The tales of what orks did to Elves unfortunate enough to find themselves in their grasp were enough to frighten even the bravest soul. 

            The hobbits ran as fast as their small legs would allow. 

"We are coming, Aragorn!" Merry tried to keep pace as best he could.  The larger men were holding back to keep the hobbits in sight.  Especially with Frodo in that group of four trailing behind.  Gandalf knew that Legolas would never forgive them if the one ring was lost because they were so obsessed on the idea of saving him. Sam held up the rear, wishing desperately that he had a longer stride.  

Gimli found endurance he never knew he had as he ran, keeping up well. That stupid Elf wasn't going to hog all the glory as the savior of the Fellowship, he was going to save the Elf and get the most glory to take back to his people.  He wasn't going to let the Elf gloat, damn it, and he wasn't going to loose him now.

The Orks searched the rocks, scouring them with their crude hands and sharp noses.  Legolas held his breath and closed his eyes, mentally wishing for invisibility as he heard the creatures of darkness coming ever closer.  When he opened his eyes, he noticed the stars shining brightly down upon him.  They looked exactly as they did from Mirkwood, and for one moment, he felt comfort.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard one Ork breathing loudly on the other side of the rock wall he was leaning against.  His fight or flight instinct was screaming at him, but he couldn't decide which would be better.  The sound of breathing was so loud it shook him to his core.  If he revealed himself the chase would begin again and he didn't see anything nearby to hide him.  He wouldn't be able to run as far as he did during the original chase, he hasn't even caught his breath yet.  On the other hand, if he remained, he would be cornered, trapped.

When the Prince of Mirkwood smelt the breath of the Ork, his primal mind made the decision for him and he ran with all his might out from the rocks back towards the grass.  The Orks screamed and gave chase, right on his heels, catching up to the object of their ultimate hatred.  

All the Elf could see was the boarder to the grass ahead.  Legolas didn't see the large, menacing creature in front of him hiding in the grass, waiting for the inevitable sprint from the prey.  He didn't see him aim the large weapon at him, which resembled a crossbow.  He didn't see the large spear with the metal point being fired at his chest until he was thrown back from its impact and quickly thrown into darkness.


	6. Uncertainties

Author's Note: I know I love to leave cliffhangers, just part of style. The more sweet reviews I get, the faster they will be resolved!

Chapter 6: Uncertainties

The path of destruction led them on, towards where the battle raged still.  They had to move swiftly if order to help out their friend.  The Elf had put himself into this position in order to save them and they could not bear to think of the consequences should he be caught.  It would be worse than if they were to kill him.  In the back of his mind, if all hope should fade, he would hope for death for his friend rather than capture.  For Elves that are taken are twisted, tortured and mutilated, and are never seen again.

            Aragorn led the Fellowship forward, paying no mind to the fact that they were battle wearied.  He was going to save his friend. 

            "Swiftly, fly swiftly! They are only just ahead!" In reality he had no idea where the Orks and, hopefully, Legolas were, but he would say anything to get them to keep going.  Just a little farther, he's right over there, keep going.

            "We are with you!" Gimli kept up well for a stout legged Dwarf. He could smell the Orks on the broken grasses and he wanted another opportunity to slay some more.  

            Boromir was at the rear in case the Orks should try to get the drop on them from behind.  Given the visibility in these fields, they could be not more than five feet away and none, save Legolas, would be able to detect them until it was too late.

            Four hobbits were bunched in the middle, panting and laboring in order to keep up.  Cramps in their sides were causing them to begin to hunch and slow, but they ignored it in order to stay with them.  Time was short and may be running out for their comrade.

            Galdalf saw a small formation of rocks up ahead through the broken path. 

            "There! He would try to gain an advantage on those rocks!" 

            Indeed all points showed that was the direction to enemy went in pursuit of their prey.  However, when they arrived they saw an ominous sight.  Ork bodies lay scattered like broken dolls.  Many of them were felled by arrows, some by the work of small blades. 

            Aragorn searched all over the fields of blood and bodies, looking for something.

            "Legolas!" Boromir called out, hoping for a response.  Maybe the Elf was in the fields nearby.  He might be hiding after hearing their approach, or perhaps even hiding for fear of Ork reinforcements.  

            There was no reply.  Aragorn continued his search, looking for any sign of Legolas.

            Then he saw it, clear as day.

            A metal tipped spear with blood on it.  It was not Ork blood for that is a foul, sticky, dark substance.  This blood was a pure color.  Bright red.  Elf blood.  His heart sank into the deep places of his soul.

            A blur of images passed before his eyes.  The trees of Mirkwood, including his favorite climbing tree standing on the hilltop.  The face of his father, strong and everlasting gazing out over his kingdom.  The smile of his friends and they played on the tops of trees.  Rivendell and the One Ring.  The members of the Fellowship joining together in their quest.  Then the cold hand of darkness and the feeling of being ripped in two.  The Orks coming, attacking, and then the shot coming at him followed by nothing more. 

            His eyes slowly opened and the world was nothing more than a blur.  The light was so bright he thought he would go insane from it.  

            "Awaken. You have been asleep far too long."

            A voice he did not recognize was calling to him from the depths of reality.  Finally, the light submitted and the world slowly came into view.  He was lying down.  A figure stood and blocked the insane light, coming into focus.  Recognition came quickly.

            An Elf.

            "The pain may last for a minute or two, but you shall find it will soon pass."

            Joy overtook Legolas, the rest of his kind were unaffected.  His family and friends were safe, for the moment.  Legolas slowly sat up, suddenly feeling the pain that was forewarned.

            "The spear only hit your shoulder. You were lucky, young one." The mysterious Elf was soon joined by others, 7 in all.  They wore blue robes which were long and flowed down their backs.  They also each had a bow and quiver on their backs.  

            "We were able to save you quite easily since Kahlar is quite a skilled Elven healer."

            Legolas' mind finally came into focus along with his eyes.

            "Who are you?"

            The Elf sitting by him smiled, "I am Gotheran. We are a small party of travelers far from our distant lands.  We are journeying to the sea, which has been calling from afar for quite a long time now.  During our travels we have seen many wonders of Middle Earth, but nothing like you, brother Elf.  We were watching your company for quite some time, intrigued that an Elf would spend so much time in the company of mortals. However, we were quite impressed by the way you risked your life for your companions.  They must be dear to you. So, we took a small detour when you gave the Orks chase to the rocky hill.  When you were finally struck down we took it upon ourselves to help and dispatched the rest of the remaining Orks in short order."

            Legolas sighed, "Thank you, my friend."

            "There is no need to thank us, Legolas."

            "How do you know my name?"

            "The crest on your quiver is that of the royal family of the Mirkwood Elves.  I knew your father a great long time ago, before you were born, young prince." The Elf rose and brought Legolas some water.  The coolness of it was quite a relief. "You have been sleeping for nearly ten hours, very unusual for an Elf. Perhaps it is because you have a greater struggle which you as of yet have not overcome."

            Legolas' eyes went wide, "You know of that evil?"

            Gotheran broke eye contact and looked at the soft grass.  

"I see the power that dark spell has over you. It was a legend back when I was young myself, Legolas.  The evil that no Elf would dare speak of.  My soul quakes with fear that it has been rediscovered."

            Legolas tried to stand on shaky legs, "Please, can it be conquered? Tell me there is a way!"

            "Alas, I can not tell you a way to break that evil which has been thrust upon you.  Only you can find a way to do that. I know you have the power, you alone must find the secret to freeing yourself."

            The Prince felt despair in every fiber of his being.  What was he to do?  Where was he to start? 

            The dark tower stood like a dark shadow on the sky as the few remaining Orks returned.  Luckily for them, they were slower than the others and arrived after the other ugly Elves attacked.  Cowardly and outnumbered they fled back to their nest.  Saruman descended the staircase when he saw their return.  He noted their small number with disappointment.  

            "What news do you bring?" 

            The Orks bowed before their master.

            "The ugly, immortal is dead, my Lord."

            The dark wizard gave them a look of hard stone, "Are you sure?"

            "Yes, my Lord, we saw it die." The Ork's gaze remained fixed on the ground in front of them.

            "I understand. Return to the underworld, your brethren await you there." Saruman smiled as he turned to climb the stairs.  So much for the insignificant Elf, for his power had beaten the prophecy.  Nothing stood in his way of ultimate power and he could put this minor setback behind him.

The creatures slithered off.  When Saruman was out of earshot one hissed at the other.

"We did not see it die."

"You saw the shot, the aim was true. Do you wish the disappoint the Master?"

"Let us go and never speak of this again."

The Orks returned to the darkness.  The wrath of Saruman would be just as great if he found out they lied than if he found out the Elf was still alive.  At least this way, they would have some time before they would be destroyed from the inside out if the Elf did survive, of which they could not be certain.

            "Was he taken by the Orks?" Gimli saw the spear, the blood ran all the way down the shaft.  It had run deep into the Elf.

            "There is no way to be sure.  He could have been taken, but he could have retreated.  He would leave no visible tracks for us to follow if he did escape."  Aragorn looked around.

            Boromir climbed the rocks and peered off into the distance.

            "I can see nothing from up here." He yelled down.  There were too many possibilities of where Legolas may be.  He could be passed out somewhere near them or far away in the deep dungeons with Saruman.  Right now they were in the dark of what to do next.

            "Gandalf," Frodo was scared this by turn of events, "what should we do now?"

            The Fellowship knew they were in a great impasse when the good Wizard responded.

            "I do not know."


	7. Visions in the Grass

Author's Note: Reviews! They only take a second and kind words mean so much! I hope you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 7: Visions in the Grass

The fields stretched out before him to the edge of the horizon.  The sun rose, making the grasses shine a deep green with random streaks of gold.  A few stars remained, dotting the sky with shimmering points of light.  Legolas wondered if one could ever touch that heavenly glow which was so far, but could sometimes feel so close the heat would warm one's soul.

            The Elves from the distant lands had carried him from the field of battle to the edge of these woods in order to tend to his wounds.  Now he could feel his physical strength returning, but still was stripped of all his light and felt hollow inside.  Legolas knew he could not survive forever without that piece of him, and he must face this evil or wither away and die from the separation.

            He climbed down towards where the other Elves were.  They were packing up their supplies or order to continue their quest to the sea.

            "Legolas, we are glad to see you well, but we can not linger here and nor should you.  You have some great dilemmas so solve with which we cannot help you.  You are on your own, my friend, may the light of all our kind shine down on you when all else may appear lost."

            "I cannot express my gratitude for all you have done for me." Legolas gave the Elves a strong embrace.

            "Good luck to you.  When this quest of yours in completed, I'm sure we will meet up again across the sea."

            "I shall see you again on those distant shores.  May your journey be swift and uneventful."

            The Elves parted company and Legolas began to enter the fields from which he was brought.  He now had a new idea of what must be done.  He must face Saruman, he must get the answers he so desperately needed.  Legolas would regain what was taken from him, or die trying.  The Elf would keep his eyes out for any signs of the company along the way. He could only hope the Fellowship would continue without him and not do anything stupid on his behalf.  

            "We cannot continue until we find out what has become of him." Gimli was not about to just keep going with the mystery of what happened to their Elf friend hanging unanswered.          

            "I understand that, Gimli, but we have no idea where to begin. We cannot be distracted from our quest.  We must continue towards Mordor.  Do you honestly think Legolas would want us to give up that fight?" Gimli knew Gandalf was right.  There was nothing else they could do for their friend, they could only prey wherever he was, he was in peace.

            "Good luck, my friend." Aragorn threw the spear on the ground and packed up to continue on their original route.  They began to cut the grasses and make a path out of the fields.  

            The dark hand tried to hold onto its contents.  This power it held would unrelenting in its attempts to break free from the cold, dark grasp. What is this power, that it could resist this force of evil for so long without fading? 

            Suddenly, something urged Legolas onward.  A calling from far away, something calling him for help, something familiar.  He could not place what would be contacting him from someplace obscure, indefinite.  Either way, he suddenly began to feel the need to move swifter through the grass.  As he feet moved him faster, he heard a noise and he stopped dead in his tracks.  Some creature was in front of him, but the thick grass was prevented him from identifying it.  He slowly withdrew his bow and readied an arrow.  He would not allow Orks to get the upper hand on him again, he would not have that feeling of being trapped in his veins again.

            They were getting closer, breaking the grass as they went, one was now very close, he could hear the breath of the short creature coming ever closer.  The Elf could hear that there wasn't a great number of them, he could triumph if he had the element of surprise, and nothing was better at coming out and startling things than an Elf.  Legolas decided to get the jump on them and leapt in front of their path.

            "Legolas!"

            One could only imagine the Dwarf's surprise when he looked up onto an arrowhead.

            "Gimli!" The Elf quickly lowered his arrow and backed off.  The others gave a cry of joy upon seeing their comrade unharmed and free from danger. 

            "My friend, how glad we are to see you unharmed!" Gandalf put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, causing him a flinch a little.

            "I am fine, my friends. Elves dressed in blue on their way to the sea saw my predicament and saved me."

            Aragorn walked up to the Elf, "What of the spear? What that not your blood?"

            "Yes, but it only struck me in the shoulder, their healing abilities saved me."

            The hobbits bounced around, there had been so few glad tidings during this voyage they were thankful for every moment of joy which came their way.

            The group decided these grasses were not such a safe place to stay tonight given the limited visibility. Legolas led them to where a part of the woods he had stayed in the night before branched into the fields.  It was not far from where they were which was thankful since the sun began to depart over the horizon. 

            "You need to continue with the quest." Legolas could not give up on his journey, he would follow this dark power which held him to the ends of Middle Earth.

            Aragorn protested, "We cannot have you attack the power of Saruman yourself, this is something we must help you with."

            "How, my friend? This is something which involves the realm of magic in which man, hobbit and dwarf have no connection."

            "What about me, young Elf?"

            "Gandalf, you are more direly need with Frodo and the One Ring. Are you honestly saying you'd jeopardize that quest for one Elf?" Legolas actually shut the Wizard up, he had no retort to the Elf's logic.

            "We cannot have you go it alone, that would confirm my suspicions on the extent of your stupidity, Elf!" Gimli was frustrated and torn between the two situations. He wanted the ring destroyed, but the idea of the Elf facing this evil alone was unthinkable.

            "There is nothing more you are do for me, my friends. The other Elves told me that I alone have the ability solve this.  There is no need for you to risk yourselves, there is enough danger on the road you already face."  

"Listen, Legolas, you're not doing this alone and that's final." Boromir stood, not willing to hear anymore of this conversation, "We will go to Mordor and after we succeed" he made eye contact with Frodo, "we will go with you to destroy the evil that ensnared you."

"Agreed." Aragorn didn't want to let the Elf go, he immediately began walking away for firewood. Legolas decided not to pursue the matter further. Everyone began getting things ready at the camp.

Night fell over the Fellowship.  A beautiful, bright full moon ascended above them. Boromir was on watch, sitting on a nearby rock.  Legolas was awake, but Boromir couldn't tell. Elves sleep with their eyes open and sometimes, with the darkness of the night, one cannot tell if they are asleep or awake.  The Elf had heard a call from afar, and rose up undetected and snuck out from the camp.

He traveled to the edge of the wood where the full moon's light cast a blue glow and the cool night air moved with a strong wind.  As Legolas soaked in this night images began to flash in his mind.  The hand, the light taken from him, Saruman rising up against him, the light trying to escape.  He could see the light, struggling to free itself, calling to him for help, so far yet within mental reach.  The images broke from his mind and suddenly he was standing again by the fields.  It was decided.  He knew he could not wait, he must make the attempt now or give up everything which made him an Elf.  Try now or give up his soul.  He looked back at where the Fellowship was and said a quiet blessing in Elvish, wishing them to continue swiftly and find a clear, safe road. Legolas turned into the wind, which blew his golden hair off his shoulders and took a deep breath.

The Elf silently disappeared into the night. 


	8. Calling from the Dark

Author's Note: It wouldn't be the beginning of a new chapter if I didn't ask for reviews. Thanks! Now to the story.

Chapter 8: Calling from the Dark 

            The light of the moon competed with the darkness of the night. Creatures were stirring, calling to each other from across the lands.  Among all the activity of the night traveled one Elf.  Many of the beasts took notice of this mythical creature for many of them had never seen an Elf.  In some areas of the three lands, Elves are legend with no one sure of whether they truly exist or are fictional, belonging to the bedtime stories of children.  

            In the moonlight, its fair hair appeared like strands of silver flowing behind it as it moved gracefully in the night air.

            Legolas emerged onto an open plain from the fields, which he had traveled through for quite some time.  Unfortunately, he had a bad feeling about walking through this wide, open area in the dark of night.  He decided to take a rest for the next couple hours before the sunrise.  The strength would do him well on his journey.

            He sat down quietly and blended himself in with the grass. The Elf gazed at the scene around him and discovered nothing of real interest.  He knew the road ahead would prove more challenging and he appreciated the moment of silence and solitude to use to gather his thoughts.  

            The call from whatever force was reaching out to him was gaining strength.  Its call would not silence for a moment and was something that could not be ignored.  It acted on Legolas like an instinct, something raw and primal.  He had no power to resist it and felt he would be incomplete as long as it was out there beckoning him on.

            After resting for a while he decided to keep going under the faint light of the rising sun.  The creatures of the light slowly retreated into the shadows to hide from the new day.  

            As the day grew hotter the open dry plain scorched in the sun and Legolas' fair skin was beginning to feel affected by its rays.  The air smelled dusty and dry, almost chocking off his air, as the sun grew ever higher.

            Ahead stood the tower of Saruman.  Just ahead his foe stood high and he will go to face him and solve his plight, for he could not live trapped and suffocating in the spell's evil grasp.  

            "That stupid Elf! That damn stupid, stupid Elf! Curses to him and all his blasted kind!" Gimli took Legolas' disappearance in the night well. Much better than everyone thought he would. 

            "Are you surprised he did not stay, Gimli?" Gandalf gave the Dwarf a stern look. 

            "No. I knew this would not leave him alone, but he could have, I don't know. Written a note or something."

            "I don't think he gave his leaving much thought. It probably just pushed him to leave suddenly." Aragorn packed up his stuff and began to head towards Mordor.

            "You're just continuing the quest?" Gimli stood firm. The Hobbits watched the scene while eating their first breakfast.

            "We must. It is our first duty." The ranger knew the Elf could take care of himself. There was no reason to halt their efforts.  Legolas would catch up to them when his personal battle was ended. 

            "The Fellowship cannot break apart already.  We must stick together or else who knows what will come to tear the rest of us apart." Boromir also made no move to pack up and head towards Mount Doom. The Hobbits began to feel that popcorn would be in order for watching this drama.

            "It is foretold that the Fellowship will come apart before all is finished.  We must fight through all hardships, including the loss of one of our numbers." Gandalf stood firm on his believes, but he knew this was a matter not to be solved in an instant, and not to be solved by the fighters for the ring, but the bearer thereof. 

            "What say you, Frodo?" Galdalf turned wholly to the Hobbit.  Frodo quickly looked up, his mouth full. 

            "What shall we do?" Everyone hushed, waiting for his decision. 

            After the days journey, Legolas felt as if the sun had drained every ounce of strength from him and he was very relieved to see it depart over the distant horizon.  However, he had to keep going, he could see the very tip of the black tower in the distance, reaching for the stars.  As he traveled, he noticed something quite odd in the sky nearby. A flickering of light, which looked almost like a distant star.  Something was odd about this piece of the heavens.  It would shine brighter than all the others start and seem as close as can be, then would go completely black and disappear from the sky altogether. It kept drawing the Elf's eyes to it and it came and went in the darkness. 

            Saruman sat in his chambers drinking some sweet wine.  He had done well with his new army today, training them and working on blending out the kinks in their structure.  Soon he would have an army greater than any which had ever walked on the lands of Middle Earth. 

            He was suddenly distracted from the brooding by a calling from the other room.  A call from the oracle of power sitting in that room underneath a fine silk cloth.   The seeing stone was awake and summoning its master to it, to warn of evil approaching.  Saruman quickly rushed and began to open the power of the stone, to see what it was telling of.  

            Then Saruman saw it.  The evil, disgusting creature that he had thought destroyed.  The Elf against whom he had cast everything, both with magic and with army.  It was near and journeying ever closer, bent of retaliation. 

            Saruman opened his eyes and called to him the two Orks who had returned from the battle with that, very alive, Elf.  

He knew what he had to do.  No more sending of Orks and creatures to do what he alone could go.

            Legolas was now coming ever closer to the tower. The smell of the army breeding there was growing stronger in his lungs by the moment.  He would face them all just to find out what had happened to him.  The Elf's need to know was consuming him.  

            Suddenly there was a flash of light in front of him and for a moment he was blinded.  When his eyes slowly returned to normal there stood the dark Wizard dressed in white.  Legolas knew who he was, and knew that he alone could give him the answers his soul cried for.  

            "Saruman." The Wizard smiled.

            "Legolas.  You are quite bold to venture here, alone and weakened.  For you have lost something, something quite dear to your heart." 

            Legolas' eyes widened.  He could not bear this torture, this Wizard commenting so calmly on something so horrific.  

            "You stole my light, my soul! I have come to reclaim what is mine!" Legolas stood firm.  Under normal circumstances he would have drawn his bow, but he knew no weapons would be able to combat this enemy.

            Saruman laughed. 

            It was a dark sinister laugh which would shake any creature to its foundation.  

            "You are nothing, Elf.  Even if you did have any power, you still would be no challenge to me. Don't you realize why I came here myself. It was for sport, Elf.  Because I knew the seeing stone's prophecy about you could not be accomplished with you in such a weakened condition."

            "Prophecy?" 

            "You have" the wizard smiled slightly, "had, an unusual power within you. Since it was not normal it might have had some element with in the seeing stone did not find comforting. So, I thought the easiest way was to evoke the power of the Kassno, the most ancient of all Elvish curses.  One only reserved for the worst of Elvish punishments.  It was so feared, there was never any real documentation of it being carried out, except for small rumors that every Elf that endured it died in the process."

            Legolas felt his soul shake and his heart descent into the deepest pit of misery.  There was nothing he could do, he was powerless.  Suddenly, he felt very mortal.  

            "I don't know how you survived my attack with the Ork army, but you will not survive me, Elf. Prepare for the end and the death of an immortal."

Saruman then began to cast a spell. A great and terrible spell which consumed all around it.  Its powers were borderless and knew no limits.  The hair on Legolas' neck began to feel charged and stood up.  This may be the end, but he would not go down without a fight.  In desperation, he quickly pulled out an arrow and fired at Saruman's chest.  It dissolved into thin air before it had even completely left his bow.  His weapons were silently gone and pain began to form in his chest.  A blinding pain which spread into every section of his body.  Every muscle began to tense and he legs gave out from under him and a darkness began to consume him, eating away at his soul.

The Wizard smiled, seeing the Elf fall to the ground.  He did not need to finish watching the power consume him.  He had seen it done over thousands of years to thousands of creatures from every corner of the lands.  He disappeared and returned to his tower.  He looked at the parchment that still sat on his desk and picked it up.  He took it into another room and began to conjure up a way to use it against the entire race of the Elves.

Cold and darkness were all he could feel and see.  It was consuming him and he felt himself dying.  The cold grasp of death was working its way through his body until it would have him completely.  He would still not give up.  He was the Prince of Mirkwood and he would not give up as long as there was breath in his lungs.  He used this last energy and screamed from the edge of the abyss.

"You" he felt himself falling towards the depths below "shall" he thought of his family and hoped they would know only peaceful days "not" images of the Fellowship come into his mind, he knew if any could vanquish evil, they could, even without him "conquer" the last spark of energy went out, his body was falling, already lifeless, but somehow he managed to control this last moment of consciousness "all!" 


	9. Endings

Chapter 9: Rage! 

Legolas fell to the power of the darkness. The fall was long and he could feel the light ebbing from his soul.  This would not be the end, his kind would prevail.  

            "You shall not defeat me." His mind was fading, but his thoughts were still bent on overcoming this.

            "The light shall not be extinguished." These were not words of his body, but words of his spirit calling out to the dark forces of the lands.  He whispered in his mind for help, help from the pain and an ending to the torture.

            "You shall not prevail!" Everything faded and the deepest black descended upon him.  

"Well, Frodo?" Gandalf stared and the Hobbit swallowed.  What were his choices?  Risk the mission or risk the life of his friend, which is more important.  When he thought of the size of the two problems, the answer became clear. 

            "We will continue without him. He will catch up with us after he has found the answers he is looking for." All did not share Frodo's optimism.  The others knew what the Elf would face, alone. They packed and continued their quest towards Mordor, knowing the Elf could easily catch up and find them if he were able.  

            Aragorn said a quiet blessing in Elvish.  One spoke by his comrade not too long ago.  

            A call.  The power of the starlight which had once resided in Legolas heard a quiet call from far away.  It was very faint and growing ever distant.  It was about to be conquered by the forces which split them two.  

            This magic suddenly felt this was its last chance to destroy evil.  The stars of the heavens begun to glow brighter, coming to the aid of its comrade.  A power which had never been tapped before was growing ever brighter as the heavens united in one glow.  

            These forces came together and the evil power stood no match.  The spell was finally broken.  The power of the stars themselves coming to the aid of this unusual, magical power that was housed in one Elf.  

            Saruman stood atop his great fortress of darkness.  With him stood a podium that held the ancient parchment of the Kassno.  The bane of the Elves.  The dark wizard was working to gather his strength for he knew his would be the most draining task he would ever endeavor upon.  He stared at the parchment and smiled to himself that all this power was forced through something so old and worn.

            This was the key to the undoing of the Elvish race.  He would never completely dominate Middle Earth as long as the Elves existed.  Their light penetrated the land. It gave forests their glow, oceans their sparkle and was responsible for much of the natural beauty of the planet.  Their fair power illuminated every place where they dwelt.  

            While gathering his power he noticed something quite odd.  A sudden light enveloped this ancient spell.  A bright flash of flame occurred and in a small instant it was gone.  Saruman slowly walked over to the podium and what he saw shook him to his core.  How did this happen? Realization caught him as his eyes widened, and he knew that this menace could not be tapped without this one item.  He grew tense and screamed aloud into the night. 'It doesn't matter.' He thought to himself. 'The one Elf had been destroyed.  The seeing stone's vision has been altered, the rest of its race shall meet their end from the onslaught of my armies!'

            One the podium sat nothing but a small pile of ash where the dark spell had once lay.

Death, in the mentality of an Elf, was a foreign concept.  Immortals rarely give it much thought, for it was a choice for them rather than an unstoppable force.  

            Legolas had descended from the light of the living.  He lay unmoving and lifeless, however death had no power over his beauty.  Sheer and perfect, it did not fade.  He was still, like a graceful deer of the forest shot down by a hunter's arrow.

            On a different plane lay his spirit, quite and alone.  It was here the light of power silently came to him, rejoining him.  It was in this moment and Legolas understood all.  This force was needed.  This force of light and air could help them when all other lights fade into nothingness.  The Fellowship needed him and he would go with them, he would stand with them on the brink of destruction.  Till the end of all their days he would he by their sides.

            Legolas' body heaved with a giant breath which shook him to his core.  He slowly opened his eyes and saw the stars above him.  They suddenly seemed a little brighter. The Elf slowly stood, collecting himself.  He felt as if he were awakening from a long slumber.  Only he awoke with a greater strength, a strength which came with knowledge and wisdom.  Both he gained during his encounter on the spiritual path he had journeyed to.  He stood to begin his journey to rejoin the Fellowship.  Somehow he knew that his attacks from Saruman were ended.  Now he had others matters to attend.  

            The Elf entered the forest in order to catch up with his friends. As he crossed a stream, he noticed something.  He saw himself in the water.  His reflection was no longer the dark shell he had seen before, but brighter with magic and light. Brighter than he had ever known himself to look. He gave a small smile.

            He was ready to face Mordor.  

            The sun began to rise.

Fin

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! More are always appreciated. I really, truly hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  A lot of it was not planned out and the reason the final chapter took so long was because I honestly had to think of the best way to end it! My next story will begin its journey soon so please keep an eye out!

Blessed Be! 

Elvensong


End file.
